


车车

by Coco998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M, 护士装, 治疗师×傲罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco998/pseuds/Coco998





	车车

“不，我反对！我坚决反对！”

“波特先生，这也是没有办法的办法了，马尔福先生只是怀疑对象，没有确凿证据，上头是不会给我们搜查令的，咱这也是——没办法了啊”

“这是非法闯入！证据的来源也是非法的！”

“哎呀波特先生，只要马尔福不知道不就行了吗……您放心，您只需要进入马尔福的办公室、搜索证据、再出来就好了，别的都不用您担心！再说了，您和马尔福是同学，是旧相识，万一被发现了，相信以波特先生的能力，应该也是可以成功脱身的吧——”

“我和那个马尔福在霍格沃茨是死对头！什么旧相识！”

“波特先生您这么有能力……各方面又都适合这次的行动，为了大局着想您看这……”

“队长，道理我都懂，只是……我可不可以不穿女装啊”

“波特，我知道这对于您来说很难，但是这圣芒戈不是随随便便就可以混进去的，我们真的是费了好大的劲才搞来一套护士装，圣芒戈的护士都是Omega，而咱傲罗队唯一的Omega——就只有您了。波特先生您已经是副队长了，我也年纪大了，等这次行动结束我和上头说说……”

“队长，您不用这样，我这不是为了升官，我去就是了”

“波特先生！我们傲罗队能有您是多么宝贵的财富啊！”

 

——————————————

 

哈利波特，大难不死的男孩，大名鼎鼎的救世主，入职傲罗队几个月内晋升成为副队长，即将要执行一个［哈利波特人生中最羞耻的任务］——穿护士装潜入圣芒戈马尔福的办公室搜索证据

 

“赫敏，这绝对！绝对是我人生中最羞耻的任务！你看这裙子这么短哪里是人穿的？！他们圣芒戈都什么趣味！”

“哈利你已经是第一百次说这话了，你现在穿着不也挺合适的吗？坐下我给你化个妆”

“赫敏！我是去执行任务的，不是和那个马尔福约会的！”

“扮就要扮全套不是吗，再说了，以你的身手没等那马尔福发现不就回来了吗，来把这个穿上”

“丝袜？！不不不赫敏我坚决不穿！”

“不穿？！就你这大大咧咧的不还全走光了？！”

“赫敏，这绝对——”

“闭嘴哈利，你现在更应该担心的是你自己，抑制剂用了吗？那个马尔福是个alpha，万一交锋，你不一定不会占优势”

“这你放心吧，作为傲罗队唯一的Omega，我知道怎么应对”当年分化的时候，谁都没想到救世主竟然是个Omega，不过哈利能力太强，所以霍格沃茨一战之后，哈利还是被傲罗队破格录取了，于是他成为了傲罗队历史上第一个Omega。哈利能在这一群alpha中工作、战斗，从来没有因为发情期耽误工作，这些都得感谢他的抑制剂。

 

———————————————

 

这一天不是马尔福治疗师值夜班，所以过了五点，德拉科就离开了办公室，再加上大部分的职工都去吃饭了，此时是圣芒戈一天中相对安静的时段。哈利看着走廊没人了，故作自然地接近了德拉科办公室的门，本以为德拉科会给办公室的门做点小文章，结果却一个阿拉霍洞开就让哈利轻松进了去

［没有警戒，看来是没事？］

哈利悄悄进了门挂了锁，尽自己最大的努力不让脚下这双令人腰酸背痛的高跟鞋再多发出更大的声音。天色渐晚，办公室中昏黑一片，哈利用手护着魔杖只让［荧光闪烁］发出微微的光来，费力地弯腰撅着屁股在德拉科办公室里翻找，全然忘记了自己穿成什么样子。

 

突然没了光亮，哈利眼前骤然变暗

 

“除你武器”

［完了 ］

哈利的大脑在0.01s内快速闪过了上千种应对脱身方法，但是突然感觉头脑一阵晕眩

［怎么回事，明明用过了抑制剂］

寻着声音过去，果然黑暗中只有德拉科铂金色的头发最为显眼，哈利推了推眼镜往光亮处走去，这个德拉科还和上学时候一样，懒洋洋地倚在墙上，苍白的手指缓缓摩挲着手中哈利的魔杖，脸上挂着那种熟悉的、不怀好意的笑——要欺负哈利的笑

［马尔福的信息素怎么这么……奇怪？］

眼前的德拉科开口说着话，但是哈利的注意力并不完全集中在此，德拉科似是故意散发着自己的信息素。alpha的信息素对于Omega来说本就富有压迫性和侵略性，但是此时德拉科信息素的侵略性是不是有点太强了，哈利感觉自己的生理和心理都在受着一种自己从来没有经受过的挑逗

 

“费尽心思进来我的办公室，搜到什么了吗，Miss Potter ？ ”

德拉科的的发问好像并不要求哈利的回答

 

“许久不见，你我再次相遇竟然是这样的场景，穿成——这个样子。身为傲罗队的副队长，难道你不知道私自闯入别人的办公室企图发掘证据这种行为是非……”

“闭嘴马尔福！你现在是我们的重点怀疑对象”哈利现在只觉得自己脑子被马尔福信息素冲撞地不会转弯，舌头也在打结，一时间竟然什么对策都想不出来，而马尔福还是依旧巧舌如簧

“哦？什么时候傲罗队查案也这么唯心主义了？”

“马尔福！这件事我知道是我们不占理，是我们的错，今天我在这里，一切事情我来承担！要杀要剐随你便，只是过了今晚，希望你……看在以前……不要声张”

 

哈利说着嗫嚅了起来，这种说辞，他之前也想过的，但哈利当时把它归类到下下策里。穿着布料不多的护士装、画着眼线、踩着高跟鞋、更何况还做着如此理亏的事情、还被发现了、偏偏是马尔福——梅林啊！哈利现在只想逃离、只想祈祷什么也没有发生过，但是他感觉马尔福的办公室此刻就像是一个不断往里注水的水桶，要把自己淹没，只不过实际上注入的不是水，是德拉科有意释放的alpha的信息素

 

哈利听到德拉科轻笑了一声

“看在以前，以前你和我什么关系？哦我差点忘了，波特先生是救世主、是我的大恩人”

哈利越发的不好受了，他感觉自己整个人越来越混沌无力，胸中有一股热潮在从皮肤下面不断上涌，想要冲破自己的身体——裙子，裙子怎么这么裹身子！

“马尔福你……不要再说了！说这么多废话你到底想干什么？！”

 

“你”

“什么？！”

 

哈利觉得自己一定是幻听了，一定是，但当德拉科的身子压过来的时候哈利意识到这不是什么幻听幻觉，是事实——他已经被马尔福牢牢地圈在办公桌前了

 

哈利的脑子从德拉科进入房间开始就混乱，可是德拉科不是。德拉科只是遗憾没什么途径可以让哈利看看自己到底有多可爱。德拉科早就听说傲罗队因为一桩禁药案在调查自己，不过这没做过就是没做过，德拉科内心倒也坦荡，等着传讯便是了。以德拉科的眼力，今天下班前最后一次查房时就发现有个护士有点面熟，所以德拉科故意没给办公室门设防，想看看是谁想干些什么。

 

德拉科悄悄推开房门，见那小护士翻得热火朝天，就饶有兴趣地看了一会，可是当那护士的魔杖移到面前的时候，德拉科怔了一下——其实他从小时候就喜欢哈利了，但是后来发生了太多，德拉科以为这份感情会烂在心底，无疾而终了呢，却没想到梅林对自己这么好，能给自己和哈利再次相见的机会

 

梅林对自己也太好了吧，自己的暗恋对象穿着刚刚没过臀部的护士装，动作太大，黑丝袜也遮掩不住若隐若现的裙底风光。这人还真是准备万全，脸上化着浓淡相宜的妆容，万年不变的眼镜此时竟为这张本就好看的脸加了几分清纯性感。光这些德拉科就已经感到这血都在往下腹冲了，自己故意释放信息素，再加上语言撩拨一番后，面前的人腿软得都要站不住了，哈利内心的窘迫在德拉科眼里看来，也是什么词语都无法形容的可爱了。

 

哈利甚至都没有意识到德拉科的脚步越逼越近，没有意识到自己的抑制剂开始逐渐控制不住生理反应，没有意识到自己已经在开始释放Omega求偶的信息素了。哈利的信息素是一种清新的甜味，德拉科离哈利越近，这股香味就越浓郁。德拉科还没逗够哈利，但是他要再不上，怕是也要失去理智了。

 

“马尔福……你离我远点！”

哈利虽然被德拉科撩拨地四肢软绵，但身为傲罗，哈利也比普通的Omega要强多了，他使出自己最大的力气推开了德拉科，从他的怀里挣脱了出来，踉踉跄跄往门口跑去，魔杖也不想要了。这边德拉科被哈利推了好大一个趔趄，情欲催生着德拉科内心alpha的征服欲，德拉科一把抓住哈利的手把哈利甩到了办公室的墙上，之前别在哈利头发上的护士帽被甩掉了，一瞬间哈利感觉自己肯定要被甩出脑震荡了，但最后自己的头却结结实实落到了德拉科温热的手掌心上

 

德拉科一只手护着哈利的脑后，另一只手抓着哈利的手腕举过头顶，双腿挤进哈利的腿间，二人鼻息交融，彼此都是第一次离对方这么近。入夜，月光照了进来，哈利借着月光看真切了德拉科的脸，记忆中德拉科双眸清灰，此时不知是否情欲使然，德拉科的眼角都沾了些红色。

 

德拉科开始疯狂地释放自己的信息素，哈利在这种引逗下周身的香气更加甜腻，鼻子寻着香气绕到颈后，在那软肉上轻舔了一下

 

“哈……”

 

哈利自分化以来未经过人事，德拉科只这一舔哈利就感觉像有细微电流穿过，后穴竟有了濡湿的感觉

 

哈利的反应对于德拉科来说像是意外之喜，从小到大坚毅勇敢的救世主，在情事上竟然这么敏感可爱。德拉科顺着哈利后颈的腺体一点点向前啃噬，品尝着哈利颈间柔嫩的肌肤，还时不时加重留下印记，感受着哈利的喘息声慢慢加重

 

哈利的神智在这种刺激之下突然清醒了，但是身体被禁锢着动弹不得，他看到德拉科·马尔福铂金色的脑袋埋在自己的颈间，更过分得是下面，那种被异物顶着的感觉

［乱了，全乱了］

哈利尽量使自己声音听起来正常一些，然后对德拉科说：

“马尔福，你这是袭击傲罗！快停……哈……”

德拉科突然含住了哈利的耳垂轻轻吮吸，导致哈利最后一个字直接变了调

［真是太丢人了！］

 

哈利感觉到德拉科的双唇在自己耳边摩挲，每一次打在耳边的热气在哈利身上都像是电流一样，哈利感觉到自己的后面越来越湿了。

 

这时哈利觉着德拉科原本死死攥着自己手腕的手突然放松了不少，德拉科突然开口，声音都变得喑哑

 

“哈利，我是真的喜欢你，我放开你，你不要再跑了好不好”

 

哈利心里突然像被什么东西击中了一下。他的欲望告诉他留下来，但他的理智告诉他赶快逃离，他是个Omega，他不能交代在这，太早了……太早了……

 

感觉到德拉科慢慢放开了对自己身体的禁锢，哈利几乎是连滚带爬地又往门口冲，明明只有几步路，哈利感觉这是他见过的最长的距离了

 

又是一阵令人作呕的天旋地转，等哈利反应过来以后发现自己平躺在德拉科的办公桌上，桌上的东西全被扫到了地下，哈利头下仍然枕着德拉科的手。梅林知道今天这是怎么了，傲罗队副队长手无缚鸡之力，圣芒戈治疗师力气大得惊人。

 

德拉科此时居高临下地望着哈利，一只手给哈利枕着，另一只手狠狠压着哈利的肩膀，房间里只能闻到德拉科的信息素横冲直撞，哈利之前散发出的甜腻的味道全被盖住

 

哈利被信息素冲撞地晕头晕脑，同时也有一种压迫感像一块石头一样压在哈利的胸口，令人窒息。哈利有点害怕了，这种害怕不是因为alpha与Omega的天性，不是因为德拉科具有侵略性和压迫感的信息素，而是他从小到大也没见过这样的德拉科：

 

此刻在哈利面前的是一张怒气和情欲交织的脸，不知道是不是哈利的错觉，德拉科的眼睛已经变成了猩红色，情绪失控的德拉科近乎嘶喊一般冲着哈利只说了一句话

 

“你不应该这样的”

 

这位马尔福家的少爷，平日里彬彬有礼的治疗师，几分钟前像只大型犬一样征询意见的德拉科马尔福，现在判若两人。德拉科说完便重重地吻了上去

 

那不像是吻，更像是猛兽掠食，没几个人会喜欢这种感觉，再加上牙关相撞很痛，哈利狠狠咬了一下德拉科的下唇，应该很疼，但德拉科像失去了痛觉一般地只顾啃咬着哈利的嘴。哈利挣不开身上的人，便反抗似的牙关紧闭。哈利感觉脑后的手抽了出来，德拉科用那只手控制住了哈利半边身子，另一只手狠狠捏住了哈利的颌骨，哈利吃痛的功夫德拉科便把舌头伸了进去，粗暴地扫过哈利的牙床，邀请哈利的舌头一起共舞。哈利的颌骨一直被钳着酸痛不已，唾液不受控制地从嘴角流出，再加上德拉科大力的吮吻，哈利感觉自己已经缺氧了，哈利费了好大劲抽出一只手拍着德拉科的胸脯，德拉科觉得差不多了才慢慢离开哈利的嘴

 

获得空气的哈利如获新生，大口大口地喘着气

“马……马尔福……我要告你……强……”

“强女干吗？救世主尽管去好了，我看到时候你还有力气走出这个门”

 

听起来是开玩笑的话，但是德拉科表情却令人捉摸不透。抚摸过哈利闪电形状的疤痕，覆有薄茧的手指描摹着哈利的鼻梁、双唇，以及残暴接吻留在嘴角的津液。

 

“哈利，你根本不知道你现在有多美”

德拉科的语气和神态，就像在欣赏一件绝美的艺术品。而在哈利眼中，德拉科就像一个下一秒就要把他杀人分尸的心理变态

 

不等哈利再多做出什么反应，德拉科便又俯下身含住哈利突出的喉结，德拉科把身体的重心全部放在了哈利的身上，双手伸到胸前一把扯飞了哈利护士装的纽扣，哈利感觉胸口发凉，又开始挣扎，不过都无济于事

 

德拉科的嘴唇终于从颈部开始下移，轻吻着哈利的锁骨，手掌胡乱抚摸了几下哈利的胸口，便掐住了哈利一边的乳头

 

“啊——”哈利感觉自己被当做女孩一样对待，心中顿生了一种羞耻感，虽然感觉微妙，但哈利还是推了推伏在自己身上的德拉科

 

“嘶……”哈利听出了德拉科不耐烦的心情，心里咯噔一下，不知道这人又要对自己做些什么了

 

“你为什么就不能乖乖听话呢？你就这么讨厌我吗”哈利不知道自己是不是看错了，德拉科在说这句话的时候眼睛里好像充盈着泪水。但德拉科眼神一变，又把哈利双手举过了头顶。和刚才不一样，这回德拉科一手摁着哈利，另一只手解开了自己的腰上的皮带，三两下竟把哈利的双手捆住了

 

看到哈利这回没办法挣脱自己了，德拉科重新把重点放在了哈利的乳首上。哈利左边的乳头被德拉科手指坏心地剐蹭着，右边也没被冷落，被德拉科一口含在嘴里，不轻不重的吮吸着，发出色情的水声

 

“哈……啊……别……”哈利从来没有体会过这种酥麻的感觉，像有小虫在血管里游走，游走到下身，更隐秘的部位。身体不受控制地弓起，像是要把自己往身上人的嘴里送

 

“救世主别急，咱们一点点来”德拉科放过了哈利那已经被吮吸得充血的右边乳首，舔弄了左边两下后又一路向下，在哈利精瘦的腰腹上留了几个红印后，手掌隔着丝袜覆上了哈利早已挺立的下身。敏感脆弱的部位隔着内裤和一层丝袜被人握住套弄的一瞬间哈利整个人都颤抖了一下，双手被捆绑住，下身还穿着贴身的丝袜，哈利不安地扭动着身躯。此刻这个Omega的情欲已经被挑起来了，哈利未被标记过，一直以来被抑制剂所控制的欲望此刻在哈利体内如同火山爆发，想要摧毁哈利所有的神智和底线，私密部位被人玩弄，哈利的后穴开始分泌出更多的液体，打湿了内裤。哈利的腿在黑丝的衬托下显得更加细长性感，此时也在无意识地上下磨蹭着德拉科的大腿

 

德拉科因为哈利的反应满意地笑了一声，他倒不急于脱下哈利身上这些束缚，反而捡起了掉在地上的剪刀，贴着哈利勃起的阴茎仔仔细细在丝袜上剪出了一个洞来，紧接着伸进三根手指把这个洞撑大了些，隔着内裤一下一下套弄着哈利的勃起

 

羞耻感以及下身粗糙隐晦的触感加重了哈利的快感，哈利的喘息越来越重，双颊绯红，此刻哈利的脑内是生理本能占着上风，哈利自己都不知道他的腿什么时候环上德拉科的腰的，还把德拉科往前带、往自己身下送

 

“波特先生比我想象中的，要主动的多嘛”德拉科把自己贴近哈利的脖子，他喜欢哈利信息素的味道，一边说话，舌头一边进攻着哈利的耳垂和敏感的腺体

“闭嘴马尔福……闭嘴……”

“波特先生这是不满意？看来还是我不够到位”

“明明……是你、你先强——啊！”德拉科在说话的功夫已经撕开了哈利下腹的丝袜，剪坏了他的内裤。当德拉科炙热的手直接握住哈利的阴茎时，本就敏感的哈利没有准备射了出来

 

一切都来的太快太突然，哈利在高潮的余韵中喘息着，碧绿色的眼睛中布满了水汽

 

滴答，是有水滴下的声音

 

“什么声音”

“救世主不知道吗？这是你自己的声音啊”说罢德拉科的一根手指混着精液就刺入了哈利的后穴，哈利一下子不习惯异物侵入的感觉整个人坐了起来，结果当然是再一次被德拉科摁了回去

 

“救世主好骚啊，才这几下子就这么多水，都滴下来了，看来根本不需要润滑啊”德拉科附在哈利耳边，用污言秽语刺激着哈利，哈利不满地别过头去不看他

 

“嗯唔……”第二根手指进入，哈利忍着不让自己发出那种羞耻的呻吟声。德拉科看到哈利隐忍不发，又有了坏心眼，修长的手指在后穴里胡乱的翻搅着，整个办公室里都是淫糜的水声

 

第三根手指进入，哈利的理智在与身上的alpha较劲，但Omega的本能在热烈的欢迎着这位alpha，穴中的软肉吸着德拉科的手指，同时分泌出了更多的液体来

 

不愧是傲罗队的副队长，也换做是普通的Omega，现在恐怕早就哭叫着求自己进来了，哈利现在也没什么大的动静，征服欲作祟，德拉科不过就是想多挑逗一下身下的人，自己的下身早就硬的都发疼了，德拉科也没那个闲心再继续玩了。粗大暴露着青筋的阴茎取代在穴中搅弄的手指重重插了进去，两人同时发出了一声满足的闷哼声。哈利从未经历过性事，纵然是之前被德拉科撩拨地淫水涟涟，但手指还是不能和这实实在在的家伙相比。哈利只觉得下身又涨又疼，自己马上要被撑坏了

 

“太大了……马尔福……你出去”哈利手又动不了，为了表达不适只能不停地扭腰，想摆脱德拉科，结果却只是夹得更紧

 

“呼……哈利你……放松……放松点……你真是……太紧了”哈利的后穴温暖紧致，处子的肠壁此时在热切地欢迎着这位侵入者，插进去的时候德拉科脑内仿佛烟花升空，但哈利毕竟是第一次，夹得德拉科都有点疼了

 

德拉科觉得稍稍好些以后，便一点循序渐进都不讲地开始了猛烈的进攻。他以极快的速度抽插着，每一下都有着不顶到底不罢休的架势，哈利被顶得甚至发不出一声完整的呻吟。德拉科疯狂地挺着腰，屋子里只能听见啪啪得声音，每一次抽出都有哈利的穴肉被跟着翻出来，德拉科爽得闷哼着，汗水顺着金色的发丝滴落在身下人的胸膛上。哈利被操得几近发不出声，好几次想坐起来逃开，全都被德拉科重重地摁回到了办公桌上，德拉科用双手禁锢着哈利的胯骨，好像要把哈利整个人钉在自己身上。

 

阴茎被紧致温暖包裹的感觉太美好了，再加上此刻躺在自己身下的是自己这么多年的暗恋对象，德拉科只顾自己泄欲，心神恍惚如置身仙境，突然之间哈利带着哭腔的一声呻吟把德拉科拉回了现实

 

“Draco……疼……”

 

哈利初尝人事，怎么能受得了这么强烈的抽插，德拉科的动作好像要把自己捣碎，哈利的下体除了疼痛什么也感觉不到。德拉科听到哈利的呻吟声马上停了下来，意识也清醒了不少。哈利现在双手被绑着，手腕都被皮带勒出了红痕，额前的头发都被汗水打湿，之前画好的眼妆都被痛出的泪水弄花了，白净的脸上脏兮兮的，从脖子开始身上布满了大大小小的吻痕，护士服、丝袜、内裤全被德拉科毁坏了，但还残破地挂在哈利的身上，德拉科现在才看到从哈利体内出来的已经不仅是透明的液体，还有血丝

 

［我到底都……干了些什么啊］

 

德拉科快速解开捆着哈利的皮带，轻轻地揉搓着哈利的手腕，一会吻吻哈利的手心一会吻吻哈利的额头。他抱起哈利，让哈利面对着自己坐在办公桌上，细心地帮哈利拭去脸上的泪水和哭花的妆。在月色之下，德拉科这回看到的是对自己毫无保留的哈利，是那个他从小就喜欢的哈利，是那个在火场救了他一命的哈利——现在他是德拉科的哈利

 

“对不起，对不起哈利，对不起，我错了，我不应该这么对你的，对不起”德拉科像个孩子一样紧紧抱着哈利。他就是这样，在哈利面前他从来不知道怎么表达自己的感情，要不也不会和哈利做了七年的死对头

 

哈利的双臂还是无力，轻轻搭在德拉科得肩上，哈利感觉自己的肩上有一股热流，埋在自己身上的人还在不停道歉，声音中带上了鼻音

 

“对不起哈利，真的对不起，我只是……我真的太喜欢你了，我真的喜欢你，可是你却总是要疏远我……我真的是……对不起哈利对不起”

 

哈利捧起德拉科的脸，他的脸上也都是泪水，哈利没有说话，只是将自己的唇印上了他的，刚才还一肚子坏水的德拉科现在被这突然的一吻吓得毫无动作，哈利见状在德拉科耳边轻笑地说了一句：

 

“我是傲罗，就你那皮带，我能挣不脱吗？”

 

说罢，德拉科扳过哈利的头又吻了上去，这一吻和刚才不同，这一吻承载着双方对彼此的爱意，温柔又绵长。

 

德拉科显然还记着两人下身紧紧相连的事情，怕再弄疼了哈利，德拉科小幅度地挺着身，浅浅地戳刺着哈利的后穴，适应了德拉科尺寸的哈利马上就体会到了性爱所带来的真正的快感，在德拉科肩头低低地喘息着。哈利的喘息对德拉科来说就像是允许进攻的命令，德拉科的动作又恢复到了之前的频率，囊袋拍打着哈利的臀肉，整个屋子里都是水声、肉体碰撞声和哈利一声高过一声的呻吟

 

“啊——太、太快了……好热”德拉科不等哈利说完就将哈利的呻吟吞咽到自己的口中

“你叫这么大声，我没用静音咒啊”

“啊什么？！”

“哈哈骗你的”

“真用了？”

“当然了，我老婆叫的这么好听怎么能让别人听见”

“谁是你……啊……啊……老……老婆啊！”

德拉科每一次猛力戳刺都让哈利说不出话，嘴角流出的津液是整个画面变得更加淫糜

“你叫我一声老公来听听吧”在又一番抽插之后德拉科突然停止了动作

“啊你！”

“叫一声，然后我就继续”

“想得美！要叫也是你叫我！”

“那既然你不愿意那就——”说完德拉科作势就要退出

“别！”哈利突然握住了德拉科的手

“别怎么？”

“老公……”哈利的脸都红到耳根去了，出于尴尬哈利扭着头想避开德拉科的视线

 

心满意足的德拉科又开始了身下的动作，想着今晚可真是收获颇丰，上了自己多年暗恋对象以后得知多年对方也喜欢自己，德拉科真是开心。这边哈利因为欲望得到了填补，满足地扬起头露出颈部美好的弧线，引得德拉科上瘾一般的舔舐。

 

德拉科顶到了哈利后穴的深处，引得哈利一阵痉挛，他们都知道那是什么地方，哈利向受了惊的小鹿一般突然想要抽身

 

“不不不那里不行！别进去！”

“哈利，好哈利，让我进去吧，你不是不在发情期嘛”德拉科像没听到一般还在继续顶弄那个入口

“啊——那也会、会怀孕的啊——啊啊啊——不要！”

德拉科疯狂冲刺了十几下之后操进了哈利的生殖腔，操进了这个可以孕育生命的地方

哈利又被操射了出来，他都不知道射了几次了，生殖腔被操开以后全身更是出奇的敏感，德拉科感觉自己每顶一下，怀中的人都会全身颤抖，哈利的呻吟已经变成了哭喊，即使咬着德拉科的肩膀也无法控制喉咙的呜咽

 

“Draco ，Draco ，求求你……啊……不要……啊……射在……里面……”

德拉科沉浸在快感中，根本听不见哈利的请求，最后又冲刺了数十下后，德拉科在哈利体内成了结，精液尽数注入了哈利的生殖腔，与此同时德拉科瞄准哈利的腺体咬了下去，注入了自己的信息素，完成了alpha对一个Omega的标记。

 

许久之后瘫软在德拉科身上的哈利只说了一句话

 

“马尔福，你就是个不折不扣的混蛋”

 

结果说完这话又被要求在办公椅上再来一次，感受到又在自己体内硬起来的异物，哈利像反应过来什么一般要赶快从德拉科身上下去，却被德拉科拉着腿摁着腰又开始了新一轮的抽插

 

“Draco你你你放了我吧……啊——真的不行了！”

“一结束就嘴硬，现在想起求饶来了，是谁刚才还叫我老公来着？”

“啊——那是你——你逼我说的——啊——”

“好啊，那今天非得操到你心甘情愿叫我老公为止！”

 

 

 


End file.
